


Birthday wishes

by chelinda



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelinda/pseuds/chelinda
Summary: Lisa's birthday message to Jennie was quite short. Here's why.orLisa's not good with words. But she's good with love.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Birthday wishes

**00:00**

_sooyaa__ and 836 others tagged you._

_3 new messages from Chichu-rabbit_

_1 new message from Lili <3_

_2 new messages from Mom <3_

_4 new messages from KaiEXo_

Jennie was woken by the constant ringing of her cell phone. Still half-asleep Jennie reached for it blindly and darted one eye open to check the time on her phone. It was still the middle of the night and all she wanted was to get some more peaceful hours of beauty sleep before the whole birthday-fuss, but one notification caught her eye and made her grin a little. 

__

_Happy Birthday, my girl. I love you!_

__

__

She didn’t have to wait for the warm feeling inside her stomach to erupt and consume her completely. It was simple – as always, but it was everything she needed. Quiet but honest.  
___

**06.45**

_roses_are_rosie and 972 others tagged you._

_43 new messages_

It was fairly too early to get up – especially on her birthday – but Jennie didn’t mind. She would never mind if she was woken like this. There was absolutely no way she would ever get used to or get tired of waking up this way. Never in a million years. 

The giggle that escaped her lips was a little too loud – she realized and not 10 seconds later her mom was knocking on her door, asking for permission to come in. 

When she finally endorsed, her mom only shook her head, sent her an air kiss and a smile along with the words “Happy birthday my baby”. Then she turned around to leave, shouting “Breakfast is ready. The _visitor_ hiding beneath your duvet is welcome to join.”. 

Jennies shoulders slumped a little while still shaking with a new fit of giggles. 

“You can come out now. She knows.”

“Phew... Thank God, I almost suffocated.”, Lisa murmured as she removed the blankets from her face and body. 

“We’re not as slick as we like to believe.”, Jennie laughed and slapped Lisa’s stomach lightly. 

“Do you think she made those birthday-pancakes again?” Lisa’s eyes sparkled at the thought of last year’s food and her mouth watered at the memory. 

“Did you only sleep over because of breakfast?”

Lisa snorted as she moved to climb over, pushing Jennie back into the mattress and biting her lip. 

“Depends on which breakfast you’re referring to.” 

“Lisa-yah!”, Jennie exclaimed and moved her hand over the other girl’s mouth. 

The taller girl’s eyes got big as she tried to fight back a bubbling laugh. 

“Sorry.”, she said against Jennie’s fingers and kissed the inside of the hand over her mouth. She reached up to slowly remove Jennie’s hand from her face and bent down to kiss her cheek lovingly. 

“Come on. We don’t want to keep your Mom waiting.”

“Please...”, Jennie grinned. “You only care about the pancakes.”

“Um, excuse you. I'm starving. My morning exercise was pretty intense. And we both know whose fault that is.” 

_____

**12.05**

_4 missed calls from Chichu-rabbit_

_35 new messages_

She was looking around the room and could almost feel the tears forming behind her eyes. It was a lot. A lot, a lot. And even though it’s her fourth birthday like that – Jennie’s sure she gets more grateful as time goes by. She never expects it. Really.  
She’s just thankful. 

She moved around the room – smelling every bunch of flowers and reading every note and before she knew, she could feel the tears running down her puffy cheeks. 

How could she ever put into words how happy everything made her, when there were a gazillion different versions of love running through her body.

Her blurred sight caught on a quite large bouquet that was so colorful it actually hurt her eyes a little. There were all the colors of the rainbow and even though the room was filled with different nice scents – Jennie could always point out their scent, because it reminded her of love. And home. 

She carefully touched the petals of a white freesia. They were her favorite ever since the day of her first kiss. Jennie had known their meaning. Had felt it, even without having to google it.  
Unconditional love and trust. 

The note on the bouquet was simple but held as much meaning as the flowers themselves. 

_You know. Forever!_

_____

**14.26**

_lalalalisa_m tagged you._

_1 new message from Chichu-rabbit_

_3 new messages from Rosieposie_

_1 new message from Lili <3_

Jennie watched as her mother poured her another glass of champagne and toasted silently. 

She smiled back at her and clicked on the notification from Instagram. She didn’t really have to read through the messages from Rosie and Jisoo afterwards, but she did anyway. 

_Chichu-rabbit wrote:  
Yooooooo Jen, can you please slap Lisa for me as soon as she gets off her schedule today? WTF was that crappy birthday message? Imma kill her next time I see her hah! _

_Rosie wrote:  
Uhm.. I know you guys have to be careful on social media and stuff but I think that one’s gonna backfire x) that was the dullest birthday-wish in history of birthday-wishes, dear God_

_oh and by the way: are we still on for tonight or do you have better plans? ;)_

_if you cancel on us bc you wanna get laid I totally understand but Imma still be pissed, just fyi_

Jennie bit back a laugh – the stiffeling sound making her mother look at her curiously. Jennie just waved it off with her hand. 

_Lili <3 wrote:  
I’m back in your arms soon <3 Spare me some of the fizzy drink ;) Oh and I think unfortunately your birthday will be my date of death… Chichu-unni wants to kill me tonight. Just so you know. Ah and btw: I love you. Unconditionally and forever! _

Jennie downed the glass in front of her as she watched her mother smell the bouquet of freesias with a knowing look on her face. 

____

**18.01**

_13 missed calls from Chichu-rabbit_

_4 missed calls from Rosieposie_

_9 new messages from Chichu-rabbit_

“She’s actually going to kill you now. You know that, right?”, Jennie’s words were breathy – her lungs already fighting for air as it was. 

“Mhmmm..”, Lisa mumbled as she attacked the shorter girls neck with more open-mouth-kisses. “I couldn’t care less.” 

Jennie arched her back when Lisa hit _that_ spot beneath her ear, and she inhaled sharply. 

“God…”, she exhaled and her grip on Lisa’s shirt tightened. 

“You may call me Lisa.” 

Jennie grunted and wanted to roll her eyes at that comment, but instead she rolled her eyes into the back of her head for a fairly other reason. 

“We’re late, babe.”

“And we will be even more late, love.” 

_____

**20.31**

_1 direct message from renebaebae._

_7 new messaged from manager-oppa_

“I can’t believe that we ate that whole thing.”

Jisoo looked over at her members who were all rubbing their big bellies. 

Rosie only grunted – a small smile on her lips as she drifted into food-coma. 

“Are you kidding? We have Rosie here. I don’t need to say anything else.”, Lisa joked – a pillow hitting her face seconds later. 

“Oi. Watch it girlie. Remember, it’s only thanks to me that you didn’t die tonight.”

Lisa laughed – her eyes meeting Jisoo’s. 

“As if she could ever take me on. She’s tiny.”

She sent the oldest one a smirk and received a kick to her shin in return. 

“You’re lucky I’m too full to move Lalisa Manoban.”, Jisoo said – then turning her head towards Jennie who sat silently in between Lisa’s legs, drawing circles on the other girl’s knees. 

“Just how exactly do you put up with her, Jendukie?”

Jennie grinned widely – shrugging. 

“She’s not that bad to be honest.”

“Even though she reposted YG’s birthday post without any sign of a comment whatsoever?”, Jisoo joked, because - of course she knew. 

Lisa huffed and only shrugged – mumbling: “I’m not good with words.” 

Jennie’s smile only grew at that. She turned around to face Lisa as she squeezed her legs tenderly. 

“You’re the best with words whenever they do matter, baby. And the world would not be ready to fathom how much love I get from you on a daily basis. If they knew only a smidgen from all you’ve done for me today – their heads and hearts would probably explode.”

“And we don’t want that.”, Lisa supported. 

“We don’t want that. It’s bad enough that you make my heart explode almost every time I look at you.”

“And it’s also bad enough that you make me, and Chaeng want to throw up every time we need to look at _this._ ”, Jisoo darted in – ruining the cringy moment on purpose like always. 

“Speak for yourself.”, Rosie noted – glaring at the oldest member. “I like looking at these two lovebirds. It’s like watching a real-life fairytale.” 

“Oh please.”, Jisoo bickered. “And what about the last time you couldn’t sleep because they were…” “Shut it. I told you not to mention that in front of them you little…” “Yes? Yes, Chaeng? What’s that?” “Shit. You little shit.” “You take that back!” “No way, you have to catch me first.” “Ugh, but I don’t want to get u…. Chaeng come back here. Don’t leave me alone with them. Hey! Chaeng?! Oh for the love of God…”

_____

**23.59**

_1 new message from Lili <3_

“You do realize that you’re next to me, right?”

Jennie’s question vanished into nothingness. When she looked over, there was a look on Lisa’s face that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

She opened the message and found a picture attached. It showed the both of them – back when they were having that very risky, but very necessary date in Paris a few years ago. 

Underneath the picture, Lisa wrote: _Dear Jennie, this was your original birthday-post. I decided against it at the last minute, because, well… see for yourself.  
“Happy birthday to my @jennierubyjane. I wanted to write you the best and most meaningful message ever, so you know that you mean the world to me. But no matter how hard I try, words just never seem to be quite enough, because how can you put love into words? How can lined-up letters ever validate a feeling so pure, so humble, so wonderful? They can’t. That’s why I never really try to begin with. That’s why I hope that my actions – my feelings, speak for themselves. But if you ever doubt it – then let me tell you: I love you with all my heart, Jennie Kim. Forever. Your Lili”_

She was afraid she was going to have a heart attack any second – so to make the most out of, what she’s sure are her last seconds – Jennie moved over to sit in Lisa’s lap and attacked her mouth with as many kisses as she could. 

She had no idea how long they were there – kissing and feeling and caressing and – loving. But Jennie was sure of one thing. They would never need words if their actions screamed at the top of their lungs: 

**Love.**

**Author's Note:**

> I was laughing so hard at Lisa's birthday-wish to Jennie - I just couldn't resist to write this one.  
> It's all fiction - obviously peeps. 
> 
> But wouldn't it be funny if it went a little like this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Let me know :) 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> PS: HBD to real life Jennie as well. *.*


End file.
